


Illustration for Complementarity, Entanglement and the Uncertainty of Destiny —or— A Feminst Mage in King Arthur's Court

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, Art, Fantasy, Flowers on swords, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for Jenrose's ACBB fic 'Complementarity, Entanglement and the Uncertainty of Destiny —or— A Feminst Mage in King Arthur's Court', which gave me an amazing chance to draw Merlin as a badass warlock :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Complementarity, Entanglement and the Uncertainty of Destiny —or— A Feminst Mage in King Arthur's Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complementarity, Entanglement and the Uncertainty of Destiny —or— A Feminist Mage in King Arthur's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755808) by [Jenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose), [procoffeinating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating). 



For covers with beautiful lettering added by Jenrose please check out the main story:)

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
